survivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Gameplay : Survival Project is a Hack n' Slash mmorpg where the player controls his/her character on a 2D plane. The player is able to rotate, move forward or back, parry, and deliver close or ranged attack with his/her character. Controls Game Modes 'Quest' : Quest is a mode where the player's objective is to clear the stage by defeating all the enemies. This mode is able to hold up to 8 people depending on the level of the quest chosen. : List of Monsters and Bosses 'Community' : This is a mode for chatting and practicing purposes. Users are able to attack others but cannot knock them out. During games, high rates of codes (Survival Project currency) are produced. Cards can be traded or united with other users. Cards may also be upgraded in this game mode by using codes and white cards(also known as elements). 'Player VS Player (PvP)' : Duel Mode : Two players duel one other, the first to acheive three win is victorious. : Team Mode : Two teams of up to four players fight each other. : Survival Mode : A mode where the player is given 5 lives when entering the battle. The battle will be a free-for-all match, players are able to join in the room even the game has started. : Auto Team Survival Mode : A mode where players are automatically put into teams determined by the order of the player joining. Just like survival mode, players are able to join into the room even after the game has started. : Symbol : Two teams up to four players have to capture symbols by attacking it. First team to capture all the symbols wins. : Assault Mode : A free-for-all? match where only close-ranged attacks are allowed. : Lucky 3 : First player to kill three players win. : Magic Lucky 3 : First player to kill three players using only magic win. : King Slayer : Two teams will have a king, if the team is victorious if the other team's king is killed. : Fight Club : A mode where two players fight, the winner will stay while the loser is swapped out with another player to challenged the reigning champion. : Tournament Mini-Games : Soccer : Two teams up to 4 players try to score by hitting the soccer ball into the other team's net. : Racing : Dodge : Mole Card System 'Black/Gold Type ' : Black and Gold Cards are the core items used to strengthen your character. A player is able to hold up to three different Black/Gold Cards; Magic,Weapon and an Accessory. When activated these cards(except magic cards; it activates a magic attack) will enhance the ability of the action being performed. This type of card may also be upgraded when compounded with White Cards. The difference between Gold and Black cards is that Gold cards have a much higher rate in both upgrading and being activated. : General Attributes of each Elements for Black/Gold Cards (Applies to most Black/Gold Type Card not all.) 'Silver Type' : This card empowers you to have special rights besides battles. It enables you to use premiere maps, premiere modes, premiere characters and various emoticons, and help you to have the right to limit the formation of secret rooms and the number of people. After a lapse of term, it is vanished 'White Type ' : This card is a material card that can not be used independently. It can only be used when it is compounded with the gold card or the black card, after compounding the used card is vanished.